The Future's End
by sir-thanatos
Summary: A mysterious young wizard travels to Hogwarts. Befriended instantly by most, the young boy excels. However, the young student is not all he seems. What secret does he hide just below the surface? What terrible event led him to his present course?
1. prolouge

A/N: The basic idea around which this story revolves comes from "The Grandfather Paradox" written by James Bow ?actionprofile&id116. If you haven't read it, you really should. Excellent story. Also, none of the stuff you recognize belongs to me. Sign up at my yahoo group to discuss and get updates related to my stories. You can find it at ?yguid145321689

The young wizard gripped his father's wand, and made ready his other provisions. He'd already packed his potions kit, his father's old sixth-year spell book, and his mother's promise ring on a chain around his neck. _So you'll always remember that we love you, and that we're watching over you._

Unbidden, the memory of his mother's last breath surfaced in his mind. How he'd held her, as his Godfather had been forced to kill his father in front of their eyes. The look on the old man's face, as he cut down his protégé. The sound of the boy's own voice, as his father was bathed in green light.

Choking back tears at the memory, the young boy stepped into the Headmaster's office.

"Are you ready, son?" the Headmaster asked gently.

"Yes, sir," the younger wizard replied.

"Your mother and father would have been very proud of the man you've become. I think they can see you, you know," the Headmaster told the young student.

"Thank you, Headmaster Scarborough."

"I want you to know that I am very proud of you myself. What you are about to do may yet save us all," the Headmaster said.

The old man cast a complex spell, taking some of his own blood and some of the young wizard's blood, and weaving it into a complex pattern while chanting in an old forgotten language. Thunder rolled. Lightning crashed. A blinding grey light filled the air. With that, the boy was gone.

After what seemed like several minutes, the boy landed in front of the doors he'd seen in the old books. They were just as beautiful, just as majestic as he'd always imagined they would be.

"So, this is the legendary Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he muttered to himself. Conjuring up an old Hogwarts uniform out of the clothing he wore, the young boy stepped into the school, walking straight toward the Headmaster's office. He'd studied the maps well, and had no trouble finding the place. He spoke something under his breath, and the stone gargoyle moved aside. He walked up to the door, and knocked.

"Come in, come in," called the voice of Albus Dumbledore. "I've been expecting you. You come from America, I believe. Your letter?" the old wizard asked, holding out his hand. After a few moments reading over the parchment the boy handed him, Albus looked up.

"Well, if you'll write your first and last name, middle initial on this parchment, so that you'll be added to the sixth-year registry, we'll get you sorted," Dumbledore said.

The younger wizard did so. The headmaster nodded.

"Dean Oglethorpe speaks highly of you. It will be a pleasure adding you to our student populace. Sit there for a moment, while I go fetch the Sorting Hat"

_Wow. The Sorting Hat? Just like Mum told me!" _the boy thought, just before the tattered hat was placed on his head.

_Well. What have we here? There's courage I see, and not a bad mind, either. I see darkness in you, young one, and great pain. You're a brave one, if I don't miss my guess. I don't often misjudge a young lad such as yourself. It's all inside your mind!_

"Gryffindor!" the old hat finally proclaimed.

The young wizard let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Dumbledore chuckled, and handed the boy a piece of parchment.

"This is the password to Gryffindor Tower. Would you like someone to escort you?"

"No, sir. I think I can find my way well enough," the boy responded.

"Very well. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore responded.

Moments after the boy left, the tattered old Sorting Hat began to speak.

"Something very odd about that one sir. Not all that he seems."

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked.

"I cannot really explain it. I get the feeling he has been sorted before. A certain familiarity permeates him, if you understand."

"That is intriguing. Perhaps in time, we shall learn more," was all Dumbledore said.


	2. Chapter 1

The young wizard stood silently in the common room of Gryffindor Tower. _The books don't do this place justice! _he thought to himself. Around him, he could see various students going about their routine, some gathering books, others studying, still others playing Exploding Snap. Some, like Neville Longbottom and that special trio, he recognized. Others he had more difficulty placing. _Many of these students probably died before I was born. _He reflected. After a few moments, his eyes wandered up to Gryffindor's picture, and down around the stairway to the boys' dormitory. After a moment, he stepped further into the room and was nearly bowled over by a wizard who seemed to have no eyebrows.

"Hello," the young man said, "I'm Dean Thomas. You new here?"

"Yes. My name is Arthur. Pleasure," he said, holding out his hand. The other boy didn't seem to pick up on his not having provided a last name, and shook hands readily.

"Have you met anyone else yet?" Dean asked. Arthur shook his head. "Can't have that can we? Oi, everyone!" Dean yelled, missing the particularly horrified look on the other boy's face.

"This is Arthur. He's new," Dean said.

"H-Hi," was all Arthur said, before greetings began to overwhelm him. The trio was the last to greet him.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Pleasure," Hermione said, as Ron said "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm Harry," was all Harry said, extending his hand.

"Good to meet you lot," Arthur said slowly, running a hand through his wild brown hair.

"D'you know you'll be--" Harry began before Ron cut him off unceremoniously.

"Lay off Harry! Are you hungry Arthur?" Ron asked, with a faintly hopeful look toward the Great Hall.

"Yes, I think so," Arthur replied. With that, the four began to walk toward the Great Hall, Ron and Harry talking to Arthur, while Arthur mumbled one or two word answers. _They'll think I'm mental, _Arthur thought angrily at himself.

"Arthur? Are you all right?" Hermione asked. Arthur started, and jerked himself back to the present.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"We wondered as to the type of wand you have?" Hermione repeated.

"Oh. Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches."

"Blimey! That's just like Harry's wand!" Ron exclaimed, causing Harry to stop and whirl toward Arthur.

"Where did you get that wand?" Harry demanded.

"The Salem wand maker's shop," Arthur said.

"Oh," Harry said, looking somewhat embarrassed.

The rest of the trip to the Great Hall passed in silence. Eventually, the students sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat; the usual banter between Ron and Hermione quickly filled the silence.

"Ron! Can't you eat like a civilized human?" Hermione demanded. Arthur chuckled.

"N--" he almost answered, quickly covering it over with a cough. The trio looked at him in concern.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"I am ea'chn like a ci'lized 'uman," Ron said with his mouth full. Hermione gave him a very sour look, and he rolled his eyes.

"What's the Salem school like?" Harry asked Arthur.

"Much more secretive than this. I suppose there's no real need for it anymore, but history dies hard," Arthur replied.

"D'you like Quidditch?" Ron wanted to know.

"What's that?" Arthur asked. Harry dropped his fork, and Ron nearly fell backwards out of his chair. He had a very serious look on his face, when he got back up.

_"Quid-dich." _Ron pronounced very slowly, as though thinking he'd surely misheard the other boy's reply. Arthur's carefully constructed blank look nearly sent Ron into hysterics. "Bloody hell! It's our _sport!_" Ron said.

"Er…" was all Arthur could get out before Ron rushed on.

"Y'know, with Seekers, and Chasers, and Beaters and a Keeper. With Quaffles and Bludgers," Ron said. Arthur's face remained blank. "the Golden Snitch?" Ron said, almost pleadingly.

"Never heard of it," Arthur said solemnly.

"What do you lot bloody _do_?" Ron asked.

"Well, there's this game we try to get the ball through the hoops before it explodes…" Arthur began. Both Harry and Ron looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Right," said Ron crisply. "After we eat, we're going to the library."

The entire Gryffindor table went silent. Eventually, Seamus spoke.

"Was that Ron?" he asked. Hermione nodded slowly. "Blimey," Seamus replied. "That's a first."

Arthur began to dig into his shepherd's pie as the rest of Gryffindor table burst into peals of laughter. Ron just sat there, looking annoyed.

"Do you play this- what did you call it? Quidditch?" Arthur asked Ron.

"Yes. I was keeper for a while, last year. That's the bloke who protects the goals," Ron replied. Arthur nodded.

"And he was a good one," Harry said firmly. Ron flushed slightly.

"You play too then?" Arthur ventured.

"Yes. Or at least I did until that bloody woman banned me for life," Harry said, his voice growing more and more bitter with every word.

"Who?" Arthur asked carefully.

"Our former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge. Or, I guess you could say, the woman who occupied that post last year," Hermione explained. Before she could say anything more, Ron jumped in.

"She was a git! See, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, didn't want anyone believing that You-Know-Who was back. Harry tried to tell the truth, and she punished him. Actually, I think the Quidditch ban was her way of trying to show him she was better than him."

"Oh."

With that, Ron fell silent, and the students began eating again. Eventually, the trio got up to leave, and Arthur followed.

"To the library then," Ron said, automatically taking the lead.

"Actually, I don't think that's necessary. I've got several guidebooks to Wizard Europe. It wont take me long to read about this Quidditch thing," Arthur said, hoping to forestall what could be a several hour stint, if he read the other boys correctly.

Ron looked only slightly mollified by this revelation. "Reading is nothing like real thing. Y'might want to come to one of the games, sometime," Ron replied. Arthur took to this with real enthusiasm, which doubtless confused Ron.

"You think so? It would be ok? I mean, I'm new and all- " Arthur cut himself off before he started babbling like an idiot. The chance to see Ron Weasley and Harry Potter play Quidditch though, was something he'd _dreamed_ of, when he was little. _This is so totally excellent! _he kept screaming over and over in his mind.

"You can come with us," Harry said, picking up on Arthur's enthusiasm. From that point on, Arthur seemed to become a ceaseless fountain of questions about the game, which Ron and Harry were only too happy to field. Once the group got to the tower though, Ron and Harry went off separately from Arthur and Hermione. _Ah. Girl trouble, _Arthur thought.

"Tell me more about this Salem school," Hermione said.

"Well, it was formed by John Winthrop, in sixteen thirty-three. Shortly after the Massachusetts colony was established. It kept a low profile during the Salem witch trials, although some of the less talented wizards and witches were killed."

"But burning a witch at the stake had no effect! We wrote a whole essay about it for charms!" Hermione protested.

"Not all of those killed were burned, Hermione. One wizard was crushed to death. Others were downed."

"But the bubblehead charm- " Hermione began.

"Eventually expires," Arthur finished. Hermione fell silent.

Suddenly, a loud explosion caught everyone by surprise. The laughter of Fred and George Weasley soon followed. Hermione glared at them.

"Come now. Just because we're back in school- " Fred began.

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun!" George finished.

"Their mother convinced them to return after they skipped out on Umbridge last year. It's their own fault if they have to repeat seventh year," Hermione said coolly. Arthur shrugged.

It wasn't long after that when Arthur decided to go to sleep. The common room had been emptying fairly steadily, and there seemed little else to do. His problem immediately became apparent.

"Harry," he called, "I've just realized I don't know where I'm to sleep."

"Upstairs, to the left," Harry replied, not looking up.

"Yes. I know that. I just have no idea where I'm supposed to _sleep_" Arthur tried to explain.

"What are you- oh," Harry replied, getting up and leading the other wizard to the sixth year dormitories. There, he waved his wand over his own bed, muttering a soft charm, before turning to Arthur. "If you'd expand- " Harry began, cutting off when Arthur nodded. A moment later, the dormitory had expanded by a considerable amount, and Harry recited his charm again. An exact copy, down to the wrinkles in his blanket, appeared.

"Thanks," Arthur said, waving his own wand over the newly created four-poster, conjuring up a blanket and some fresh sheets. Harry nodded, and went back down to the common room. Arthur closed his eyes, ran the fingers of his left hand over his right temple, and then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was Sunday, so most Gryffindor students chose to relax in the common room, while others chose to study. Arthur sat in a corner reviewing his sixth year spellbooks. It wasn't long before a shadow fell across the light, startling him. In his moment of disorientation, Arthur dropped his Charms book. It landed at his feet on the floor, opening to the front cover. An inscription written in a neat script caught his eye.

"_Harry_," it said, "_I hope this Charms book will find greater use than did the previous copy._" _Your friend_, _Remus Lupin_.

For a moment, neither Arthur nor the person behind him said anything.

"I didn't know Harry was going to let you use his charms book," Hermione said. "I thought Ron had it. How are you this morning?"

Arthur's heart nearly stopped. _Damn! _he thought, _I forgot about that inscription!_

Arthur fought to control his features for a moment, eventually succeeding. Afterward he turned and smiled. "Oh. Well, I'm just borrowing it for a moment. I haven't unpacked my copy yet."

Hermione nodded and then muttered, "Excuse me," and went to yell at Fred Weasley, who was in the process of handing something to a first year. No doubt sinister, knowing the source.

Arthur snatched up his book, and quickly applied a glamour to the inside cover. In a moment, the writing disappeared; to be replaced by a similar sentiment in a choppy and uneven script, this time signed Dean Oglethorpe. After that, Arthur went up to the dormitory again, pausing for a moment to greet Ron, and make it appear he'd given something to the other boy. When he came back down, he held the newly disguised book in his hands. By this time, Hermione had rejoined Harry and Ron.

"Oi, Arthur! Ron called, waving him over. The young man sighed internally. He'd already had one close call this morning….

"Slept well, I expect?" Harry asked. Arthur nodded.

"Hermione was telling us about the Salem magic school," Harry continued. "Seems interesting."

"I suppose. Nowhere near as interesting at Hogwarts, though," Arthur countered.

"I know what you mean. I remember when I first came to Hogwarts. I'd only known I was a wizard for few days before I came to school," Harry said.

"That must have been difficult," Arthur said tactfully. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione broke in instead.

"It's not as hard as you might think. I'd only known for a few days myself. Those of us with Muggle parents don't usually know, until a few days before term starts"

Hermione turned back to Ron as Arthur nodded. "He said you let him borrow Harry's charms book for a moment," she said. Ron looked at her quizzically.

"But Hermione, I've had the book all morning. No one's borrowed it at all," Ron protested.

"But I thought I saw…but you said…" Hermione looked back at Arthur in confusion, down to the book he was holding. Internally, Arthur began to curse. _I should have stayed in bed. _He said nothing, as Hermione gently took the book from his hand, and opened it to the front cover. Momentarily, she looked over the sloppy inscription, and then handed it back wordlessly.

"You said you hadn't unpacked it," Hermione complained.

"I did?" Arthur asked, carefully pasting an innocent look on his face. Hermione struggled with this for a moment, before jumping to the only conclusion that seemed logical.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASELY! HAVE YOU BEEN SABOTAGING STUDENT PROPERTY?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No!" one of them said defensively.

"We'd never do a thing like that," the other one said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at them. "Five points from Gryffindor for the sabotage, and five more for lying to a prefect," she snapped.

"But Hermione- " one of them said.

"Be glad it's all I'm taking away!" Hermione snapped. The twin sighed, and walked away.

"Honestly! The nerve of those two," Hermione ranted.

Arthur said nothing; his stomach was to busy twisting in guilt over what had just happened.

"What's your favourite subject, Arthur?" Harry asked, to deflect the attention away from Fred and George.

"Transfiguration," Arthur replied instantly.

"Our Transfiguration teacher is an Animagus," Hermione said, causing Arthur's eyes to light up.

"Minerva McGonagall?" Arthur asked. The other three students nodded.

"I like potions too. I can't wait to start that here!" Arthur said enthusiastically, causing the other three to groan out loud.

"What?" he asked.

"If you like potions now, you won't by next week," Ron replied

"Oh," was all Arthur said.

"Yeah, what a- OUCH!" Harry began, while Arthur simultaneously rubbed his own forehead, and whimpered in pain.

"What's wrong with you, Arthur?" Ron asked.

"Just- an old injury which acts up now and then," Arthur said evasively.

The group spoke of trivials for several more minutes, with no more mishaps for either Arthur or Harry. It wasn't until Fred and George instigated a mock duel that things began to go wrong. In moments, Harry's hair was blue. Hermione was covered in thick green paint, and Ron was yelling because someone had conjured a spider into his hair.

"GEORGE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, while frantically trying to remove the offending arachnid. "You git!"

By this point, Ron was moving around the common room, trying to get at George. His movements took him into the path of Arthur, who was doing his best to stay out of the way. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on Ginny's attempt to help her older brother.

"Finite Incantatem!" she yelled, as Ron ducked out of the way of a tickling curse. The spell hit Arthur dead in the face. Time seemed to stop as his brown hair began to darken, and his brown eyes began to shine.

"Ooooh," he said, as his eyes began to sting. When the spell had finished its work, another person stood where Arthur had been. This person had startlingly green eyes and coal black hair. In no time, all the activity in the common room ground to a halt. Everyone gaped at the changes Arthur had gone through. Eventually, Hermione spoke.

"Harry?" she asked, looking at Arthur, and then at Harry himself. Arthur's shoulders slumped.

"No," was all he said. Before he could say anything else, four wands were pointed directly at his chest.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

Arthur was silent for a long moment. Eventually, he replied, "My name is James. James Potter." Harry did not take this at all well.

"You're lying! That's impossible. My dad's dead!" His wand rose to the other boy's face. "Who are you, really?"

Keeping his hands well away from his wand, he replied. "My name _is _James Potter. The James you speak of was my grandfather. I'm James _Ronald _Potter. Your son."

"Prove it," Ron said before Harry could say anything. Instead of saying anything, James lifted his hair from his forehead. There, in exactly the same spot where Harry's was, was a jagged scar, vaguely shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"It passed from father to son."

"Does this mean you know about Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Second youngest seeker in a century," James replied.

"Why are you here?" Harry said, as Ron slowly lowered his wand.

"Well, it's hard to explain. I was sent from what you'd consider the future. Several decades."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked again. James sighed.

"In a nutshell, I'm here to save all of your lives."

"But- " Ron began.

"I won't say anything else until I talk to Dumbledore." James said firmly. He then turned and marched out of the common room, with most of the other Gryffindor students trailing close behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

"I suppose it started when Mum and Dad were in their seventh year, but we can't really say for certain, because Voldemort didn't make any truly overt moves until several years afterwards. What I mean is, nothing that happened could be traced back to him. Everyone naturally blamed him for things that went wrong, but we had no direct proof. No, that's not really true because...let me start over again," James took a deep breath, and tried to gather his thoughts. He sat in Dumbledore's office, along with Harry, Ginny Ron, and Hermione, as well as Professor McGonagall. The Headmistress had turned the other Gryffindor students away with her usual efficiency.

"War wasn't openly declared by the Ministry of Magic until after Cornelius Fudge was killed. I suppose you could say the war started earlier, and certainly you could say it started earlier for Dad."

"What do you mean?" Harry broke in.

"When Sirius was killed. That's when you really started concentrating on the war effort. For you and Mum, and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, the war started much earlier then it did for the rest of Europe. Unfortunately, you let the other areas of your studies slide. I don't mean that as an insult, Da-er, Harry, just a statement of fact." James paused for a moment to gather his thoughts again. "Where was I? Oh. The war with Voldemort started in earnest several years after you left Hogwarts. It was after Voldemort attacked Hogwarts for the first time. Dumbledore repelled the attack, along with help from you three. What we didn't learn until later was that Hogwarts had wasn't the real target at that point," James continued, but Harry interrupted him again.

"What was the target?"

"You. Let me finish. Like I said, the war effort caused you to neglect certain other skills you could have developed. The most beneficial of which would probably have been Occlumency," James turned back to Professor Dumbledore and went on, "Harry was hit with a curse which knocked him out for several minutes, but didn't really _seem_ to do anything. We later figured it out to be a spell Voldemort had devised, to allow him to create a greater hold on Harry's mind," James stopped and took three shuddering breaths, before continuing.

"By the time anyone noticed anything was different, it was too late. Voldemort already had complete control of Harry's mind. It was as if Harry was like one of Voldemort's arms or legs. The whole process took years. But Voldemort was patient. By the time I was in fifth year, Voldemort was ready. Late at night several months ago, Harry and Draco Malfoy were able to enter Hogwarts undetected by anyone. Most of the younger students died that night. The battle eventually settled in what used to be the Great Hall," James stopped speaking completely, and held his head in his hands. The sound of one of Dumbledore's clocks ticking filled the air for several moments, before James was able to continue.

"Dumbledore and Harry fought for a long time. Used spells I'd never even heard of. In the end, Harry was killed. Professor Dumbledore had to use the Killing Curse on him."

"So it _can_ hurt Harry," Hermione muttered softly.

"Grandma Lily's shield protected him the first time, but not the second," James confirmed. "The shield was part of Harry's blood. Blood which Voldemort shares now."

By this time, Harry had clamped his hands over his ears and was humming loudly to himself.

"What is _wrong _with you?" Ginny snapped at him.

"I've no intention of listening to how I got killed, thanks!" Harry snapped back. James nodded.

"Understandable," James muttered. "It was worse to watch."

Harry shuddered visibly.

"There's something I don't get," Ron said, the first words he'd spoken since asking James if he really knew about Quidditch.

"What's that?" James asked.

"How do you know so much about the Salem school, if you were born and raised here? And why act so excited about Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Hogwarts underwent a lot of changes, Ron. This place is totally unlike anything I knew of the school I attended," James said.

"And the Salem school?" Ron repeated. James sighed.

"Hermione did an essay on it, once. I read it one night while I was waiting to get killed. Most of my friends had already died, so I figured it wouldn't be long before someone got me, too. Anyway, the essay seemed like a good cover story. I used the library, of course, to bolster my knowledge, but most of what I said was on her essay,"

Hermione's face shifted expressions rapidly, as though she couldn't decide whether or not to be annoyed. Ron rolled his eyes and nudged Harry.

"What did I tell you? Hermione is handy."

"Shut up Ron," Harry retorted, still shaken over the recount of his death. Ron shut his mouth, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"After Harry was killed, my mother met the same fate, but not by Dumbledore's hand. I don't remember much of what happened next. I know Ron and Hermione's daughter was killed, but I don't know who did it. Those of us who escaped went into hiding. A new school was established beneath the Ministry of Magic, although I guess you wouldn't really call it a school. More of a training centre. It didn't help much. To make a long story short, we lost. The headmaster chose to send someone back through time, to try and prevent it. I volunteered."

James stopped speaking and looked up. Harry had his arms crossed, and his face was a mask. Ginny looked like she was going to be sick, and Ron and Hermione were avoiding each other's gaze.

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"You'll be studying Occlumency, Potter. I expect you to work harder at it than you did last year," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"I will not study anything else with Snape," Harry said.

"Oh yes- " McGonagall began.

"No, you'll be studying it with me," Dumbledore cut in firmly. Harry's bleak expression faded slightly.

"There's something I don't understand," Hermione said quizzically. "If this was so important to keep secret, why didn't you use a stronger spell? To keep yourself glamoured I mean?"

"I did use a stronger spell. Dumbledore himself designed it before he was killed. He was going to use it to help us sneak past Voldemort's defences."

"Then how come Ginny took it off with such an simple counter-charm?" Hermione asked.

James sighed before answering. "If it had been anyone else, except maybe Harry, it wouldn't have worked. I'd have blinked a few times and gone on. The difference is in my blood. She's my mum, so the effect was much more powerful then I had anticipated. Harry could have done the same thing." James replied. Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"Were there any other preparations made, in case of your success?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. I have some spells, and some improvements to the ones you've been teaching," James replied.

"Improvements?" Dumbledore asked. James' face darkened.

"I could teach you how to perform the Cruciatus curse, without having to keep your wand trained on your victim. I could teach you much more powerful forms of the Imperious curse. Or, I could teach you field medicine which would put your current techniques to shame. I'm particularly good at Transfiguration and Charms, and my Patronus is much stronger than the one you use."

"But how did you have time to learn so much if you were in the middle of a war?" Ron asked.

James stared at him for a moment before answering. "We learned what we could because we had to. There was no other choice. You'd be surprised how quickly you can learn something, when you know it could mean the difference between living or dying." Ron nodded slowly.

Perhaps we should re-establish your disguise, then- " Dumbledore began.

"We can't. It only works once. It was supposed to be much more difficult to remove after all," James said, glancing at Ginny. "I should probably talk to Fred and George, I know why they're really back, and I have some ideas they might find useful."

Dumbledore nodded. "If there is nothing else?" he asked. James shook his head.

"Very well. I advise caution. I also advise you to attempt to keep your spell use within the confines of this time period. There are certain...untrustworthy students, here at Hogwarts."

James nodded again, with a knowing look on his face. Then the four students turned and left the head office, and walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

"That's the first time I've heard him openly admit that any student was untrustworthy," Ginny remarked.

"He's right though. Especially Malfoy." Ron replied.

"I think he was the one who killed your daughter. I didn't want to say that in front of Dumbledore, but- "

"I don't want to hear any more," Harry said sharply. None of the other students contradicted him. Before long, the five students found themselves inside the tower. About ten seconds passed before James was beset with questions.

"What happens to me?" someone called, while others asked things such as, "Did we win?"

James looked from one student to the next, frowning at their eager faces. Eventually he sighed, and said flatly, "I don't know. And I don't care. All I care about is preventing it from happening again."

"But- " someone began.

"I can't answer your questions. Dumbledore said so." James said. There was a general mutter of disappointment at this.

"Does something bad happen to Snape?" Dean dared to ask, with a hopeful look on his face.

James frowned at the other boy. "As I recall, he saved your life, Dean."

Dean's face fell. "I'm gonna be sick."

After that, James, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny went to the far corner of the room, where Hermione cast a silencing charm, and the four continued their discussion.

"What do you want us to do then?" Hermione asked.

"Study," James said flatly. Ron and Harry both groaned.

"Honestly!" Hermione said, shaking her head at the two of them.

"No, seriously, you two. You were both primary targets for the Death Eaters. The more you know, the more chance you stand of staying alive." Ron and Harry both shuddered, and began to pay closer attention.

"What did you mean when you said your Patronus was stronger then the ones we use now?" Harry asked.

"You can cast a corporeal Patronus, can't you?" James asked.

"Yes."

"Show me," James replied. Harry looked at him for a moment, before extending his wand and casting the spell. The stag burst from Harry's wand, and dashed forward, only to turn about and walk toward it's caster in apparent confusion when it found no threat.

"What was that supposed to prove?" Harry asked.

"Just wait," James replied. Harry shrugged, and waited. The Patronus pawed the ground for a minute or two, before dispersing.

"See?" James asked.

"See what?" Harry replied.

"It's gone," James explained.

"So?"

James didn't answer right away, motioning the other four students to follow him. They left the common room, and Harry led them into the dormitory where he, Harry, and Ron slept. At the moment, no one else was there.

"Right. We're wasting ti- " Harry began.

"Excelsior Patronus!" James yelled, cutting Harry off. A wolf burst forth and circled the room, snarling. The students watched it for several minutes.

"All this proves is that your Patronus doesn't disappear as quickly," Ginny said.

"It isn't going to disappear," James said. Ginny shot him a sceptical look. The five students watched the wolf circle for a few more minutes before Ron finally said, "Bloody hell."

"Finite Incantantum!" James said. The wolf faded away.

"After the war started and the Dementors deserted Azkaban, that charm was invented."

"Whoever invented that must have an amazing grasp of magic!" Hermione said, awed.

"I'll be sure to let George Weasley know you said that. Well, him and Remus Lupin." James said.

As Hermione looked at James in shock, Ron sat down on his bed and asked, "You told Dumbledore you knew why they were really back. What d'you mean?"

"They...they aren't here because they didn't take their NEWTs. They're here for the war effort."

"What?" Ron asked, incredulously.

"Those two have a good grasp of how magic works down at its base elements. Grandma always said their joking would only get them in trouble, but...." James shrugged.

Ron nodded mutely, his face contorting slightly. James sighed. Ron wasn't the only one who was going to have an adjustment to make.

"It's odd hearing Mum called that," Ron said, as if he'd read James's mind.

"No more so than hearing me call you either of you Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione," James replied. Ron's body stiffened.

"James," he said.

"What?" James asked.

"Never call me that again," Hermione rolled her eyes, and looked away when Ron glared at her.

"Can you teach us how to do that Patronus?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yes. If we have time." James said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "It only took me- "

"I know. But you were learning a different charm, and the circumstances weren't quite as pressing." James sighed.

"Do you have any other special talents we should know about?" Hermione asked, just shy of being sarcastic.

"I can speak Parseltongue. My mother and father could both do it, so the talent passed to me."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in shock, before Ginny stood up suddenly and stammered, "I have to go," before practically running out of the room. Hermione followed quickly after her.

"I shouldn't have said that," James said.

"Or a lot of the other things," Harry snapped.

James nodded sadly, as he and the other two boys walked out of the room and into the common area beyond.

When they got there, they found Hermione frantically trying to calm Ginny, who seemed to be trying to force her way past her.

"-think I want bits of…_him,_ inside my mind?" Ginny yelled. Hermione shook her head.

"You don't know what it was like! I could see everything that went on, but I couldn't do anything about it!" Ginny finished.

"Ginny," Ron began, walking over to her. She slapped him, sending Ron to the floor, where he held his cheek and cursed, while Harry looked at her in shock. She stared at him for a moment, as though daring him to say something, before spinning on her heel, and storming into her dormitory.

"Best leave her be James," Ron said as James made to move in that direction.

"But- "

"Trust me. I've known her for longer then you have. Well…maybe I don't. I knew her before you did, though," Ron said.


	4. Chapter 3

Three 

Harry groaned as James knocked him on his back for the third time. Several days had passed, and things had begun to settle into a routine for James and his relatives. They'd go to their classes, and when they were finished, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would accompany Harry and James to the Room of Requirement, where the two would duel until one of them was knocked down. Invariably, that person was Harry.

"Getting better," James said simply.

"Not good enough," Harry said, wincing at his sore backside. "When do I get to be the one who wins?"

James rolled his eyes, and then assumed dueling stance again. Harry sighed, and did the same. Hermione counted out from three, and Harry released his first spell.

"_Tarantallegra_!"

"_Petrificus__Totalus_!" James yelled, jumping out of the way. Harry's spell missed by several inches. Harry ducked and James's spell went high, but James was already on the offensive.

"_Rictusempra_!"

"_Iver- _" Harry dropped his wand, and began laughing at the top of his lungs. James walked over to him, before saying "_Finite Incantatum_!" Harry jumped backward, and was in dueling position before James realized what was happening.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry said. James's wand flew into Harry's left hand. James looked for a moment like he was about to say something more, but he sighed, and smiled.

"I win!" Harry said sarcastically. James laughed for a moment, and then took his wand back. Harry spent a good portion of the next three hours getting off of the floor.

James nearly jumped out of his skin when a crash disturbed his thoughts later that night. He looked around the common room, only to see Neville trying to clean the mess he'd created.

"All right, Neville?" James asked.

"All right, James."

"Want some help?" James asked, and received a nod from Neville.

"Was I in any of the battles you saw?" Neville asked James after a moment. James furrowed his brow. He'd seen Neville, just before the older man had died. Neville's parents had only recently been cured of their affliction when they were killed by a band of Death Eaters led by Bellatrix Lestrange. In the end, Neville sank into a rage, vowing to kill the Lestrange couple if it were the last thing he did. He'd disappeared for several months, and Harry and the others had finally given up when an article from the Daily Prophet had put an end to the mystery. Neville had been captured by Bellatrix's band of Death Eaters and tortured to death in much the same manner his parents had been. James shuddered.

"No, Neville. I don't know if you were in any battles. Except maybe your arguments with Professor Snape," James replied. Neville walked away with a strange look on his face, and James leaned back against the wall and sighed. There was something quite odd about talking to someone whose funeral you had attended.

After a while, James pushed himself away from the wall and walked back to the dormitory, where he lay down and tried desperately to escape the images running rampant through his mind.

The next morning, James woke up very groggy, glancing toward Harry's bed. His father slept peacefully. James nodded before grabbing his wand and waving it over his right palm, conjuring up a cup of steaming tea. In no time at all, he began to feel his body warming up and mentally began preparing himself for the day. Potions, for the first time since his arrival, and Charms, as well as Transfiguration. No problem.

"Who drinks green tea this early in the morning?" Ron muttered, still asleep. James jumped at the sudden sound, and his cup of tea crashed to the floor and shattered. Harry was up in an instant, pointing his wand at James's chest.

"S...sorry, Dad," James said. Harry gave him a funny look, but nodded, slowly lowering his wand.

James waited, while a strange look warred over Harry's face. Finally, he gave up on whatever battle he was waging with himself, and asked James, "Are you going to make a habit of that?"

"Habit of what? Spilling my tea? Or calling you Dad?" James asked.

"Both. Either."

"No I don't intend to make a habit of spilling tea. I don't know about calling you Dad, though, that's a habit I've had since I was very young. I'm a bit attached to it," James replied.

"Well, I've had whatever sleep I'm going to get tonight. Let's go down to the Common Room," Harry replied.

The two boys made their way down the stairs, after James had quietly disposed of his mess. In moments, they were sitting in front of the fire, and a very uncomfortable silence had begun to stretch between them. Harry broke it after a few minutes.

"Tell me about your life?" Harry asked.

"Well...I don't really know where to begin. I do know I had it much better than you did. I never met the Dursleys. From as far as I can remember, I was surrounded by friends of yours. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, the twins, and Uncle Bill and Charlie, and all their children. I always loved going to the Burrrow. Grandma Weasley's cooking...." James shut his eyes and smiled. "Mmmm."

Harry nodded, "Yeah!"

"Professor Dumbledore was there quite often, and so was Professor Sn...Sprout," James said, trying to cover up his slip, but Harry was too quick for that, even without tea.

"Why in the name of Merlin was Snape at my house?" Harry demanded.

"Er...."

Harry waited. James eventually sighed.

"Dumbledore's insistence. I have no idea how he managed to get you to agree, but you never complained in front of me."

Harry scowled. "Thanks for the warning. Bloody git."

"He really did save Dean's life. He's mellowed out quite a bit over the past few years. After Voldemort figured out what Severus was up to, things got a bit harder for him. He didn't have as much time to harass students, and he eventually had to leave teaching completely. It wasn't long after that when he was killed."

"Bloody hell," Harry said. James had grown visibly pale with the last admission.

"The war didn't go well for our side, Dad."

Harry waited, internally struggling with his new title, while waiting for James to continue.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to talk to people who you know are dead? Well, a lot of them were dead in my time."

Harry opened his mouth to interrupt, but James rushed on before Harry could speak.

"Do you know what it's like to lose everything? I lost my whole family, all in the space of a few months. You, and Mum, and Grandma and Grandpa...." James stopped, and burst into tears, while Harry sat there, totally unsure of what to do. He nearly jumped out his skin, scrambling for his wand, when someone put her hand on James's shoulder.

"That must have been awful," Ginny said softly.

James nodded, not turning around, while Harry sighed and put his wand away.

"Geez, Ginny! Put some bells on!" Harry snapped.

"Quiet Harry!" Ginny snapped, glaring at him. Harry glared back at her, but realizing that his attitude wasn't helping James' predicament, looked away a second later. James turned toward Ginny, and wrapped his arms around her neck, his sobs shaking his whole frame. Ginny glanced at Harry for a moment, but then began to gently shush James, while rocking back and forth. Harry looked at Ginny quizzically. "Mum always does this," Ginny whispered by way of explanation.

Slowly, James quieted, and eventually pulled away with a sniffle. "Thanks, Mum."

Ginny stiffened, pushing James further away from her.

"But, Mum..." James said, confused.

"Don't call me that!" Ginny said fiercely.

"I'm s- "

Ginny turned around and stormed over to the stairs, only making it to the first step before Harry said, "Stop." Ginny froze, and then slowly turned toward Harry.

"What did you say?" she asked, in a dangerous tone.

"You heard me. I said stop. You have no- "

"You DON'T tell me what to do, Harry!" Ginny yelled. James winced, and hoped no one was trying to sleep.

"What right do you have to try and tell me what to do? Well?" Ginny continued, red in the face. "Where were you when Dad was bitten? Where were you when Fudge decided that Dad was a liability? Have you forgotten that the rest of us have lives being ruined as well? Or have you forgotten? Do you remember my first year, Harry? Do you remember what happened? I nearly got people killed as a result of what Voldemort was able to do. You have no right- "

It wasn't until things started exploding that Ginny finally let up. She looked at Harry in concern, but his eyes were riveted on his son. James' face was twisted in anger, and his eyes were full of guilt.

"You think you're the only one to have been possessed? You think you're the only one bad things happens to?" James said, ignoring Ginny's concerned look. "I'll tell you, Mum, of another link between us. I was possessed by him as well, in my third year. He'd already gotten Dad, but no one knew it yet. He got me as well. The mixture of blood, combined with the fact that he'd successfully possessed both of you made it much easier for him. You should be grateful you were stopped. At least _you_ didn't kill anyone."

James' chest heaved, as his cheeks flamed with anger and shame. Ginny and Harry stood in silence, their anger forgotten.

"Who?" Harry finally asked.

"It....she....Professor McGonagall." James replied. The colour nearly drained from Harry's face.

"But she's almost as strong as Dumbledore!" Ginny said, startled.

"But _not_ as strong as Dumbledore."

"What happened? How did you get out?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore figured out what was happening, and eventually helped me break through. They always did say that Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort ever feared."

"So why couldn't he help Harry?" Ginny asked, quizzically.

"It was too far done by the time we figured it out. With me, it was a lot less subtle. I guess Voldemort wanted to use me as a distraction." James replied.

"But if you're so much stronger..."Harry began.

"I am. But that isn't the point. Remember the graveyard?" James asked.

"Yes," Harry said, his face darkening further.

"The blood flowing through Voldemort's veins is a perfect match for yours. When he did that, you lost a part of your soul," James said, pausing while Harry shuddered visibly. "My blood isn't an exact match, so what Voldemort wanted to do wouldn't have worked. Voldemort's main problem is his ego. He wanted to use you to kill Dumbledore, and then force you to kill yourself, while relinquishing just enough control that you would understand what was happening, even if you couldn't stop it. Anyway, if one of you dies, the other will become vastly more powerful. If he'd managed to make you kill yourself, he'd have been unstoppable."

"And if someone else killed me?" Harry said sarcastically.

James sighed, "It wouldn't have worked either, but you'd have been out of the way."

"What about wards?" Ginny asked.

"What about them? Wards don't care about blood. Just the magical signature of those who pass through them."

"So Tom's magical signature is different from Harry's?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Every person in the world has a different magical signature. Fred and George do. Even a clone would have a different signature. If there are twins who have the same signature, one of them is born a squib." James replied.

"Maybe that's what happened to Filch."

"Could be. Who's that?" James asked.

"You'll meet him soon enough," Harry replied. "You're a Potter."

Ginny's face darkened again at this. James sighed.

"Why is that so hard for you to accept?" he asked. "You've told me time and time again you loved Harry from the first time you read about him. I'd be irrefutable proof he ends up- " James stopped talking, as Harry's face turned beet red. Ginny's eyes suddenly began to sparkle.

"This is going to slay Fred and George," James remarked.

"Unless Ron kills me first," Harry replied.

"They wouldn't dare," Ginny replied.

"She's right you know. I've seen her when someone's got her back up," James assured Harry.

Ginny stood up, and walked over to Harry, but suddenly there was a crash, and all three faces snapped toward the stairs, only to find Neville at the bottom of the stairs.

"Neville!" Ginny yelled, rushing over to him, with Harry and James directly behind her.

"Ow," Neville moaned.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I heard someone talking and came down to see who it was. I tripped over Trevor before I could get down," Neville said, clenching his teeth.

James nodded, pulled out his wand, and muttered something under his breath. Neville's face cleared instantly, and he looked up in surprise. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic," James replied, shrugging. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Have you thought of showing Madam Pomfrey that trick?" Neville asked.

"Perhaps. When was the last time you went to see your parents?" James asked.

Neville's face took a guarded look. "Last weekend."

"When do you go see them again?"

"Tonight, why?"

"Just wondering. Do you need us to cover anything for you?" James asked.

"No. Dumbledore took care of it." Neville said. James didn't reply. He was already deep in thought. Without a word, he turned and headed toward Dumbledore's office.

"That was abrupt," he heard Neville say as he walked into the corridor. By the time anyone replied, he was out of earshot.

Several hours later, James found himself following the Headmaster to a room in the Irreversible Spell Damage ward. After opening it, Albus beckoned James inside. "Neville will be here soon, James." Dumbledore reminded the boy. Neville hadn't asked questions when Albus had asked permission to have James join him, but he had given James a slightly sour look.

The sound of someone approaching him brought James back to the present. He looked up to see Alice Longbottom. She seemed to be trying to give him something. Not knowing what else to do, James accepted it. A wrapper of some sort, he noticed.

James mentally began preparing himself, as Frank approached.

As Frank neared his wife, James began to speak, in a low voice, steadily increasing in volume as the spell progressed. Briefly, his thoughts threatened to flash back to the time the spell had been invented. One of the last times he'd seen Professor McGonagall alive. She and Madam Pomfrey, along with his mum, had begun to lay the groundwork for what James was now doing. It hadn't been perfect yet, but the understanding was there. When James volunteered to go back in time, he'd been given the completed research. He'd memorized it and talked to his remaining professors about it.

Angrily, James forced his thoughts back to the spell he was performing. The slightest slip and....mentally cursing himself, he shifted his focus yet again. Aiming his wand at himself, James spoke the last words of the incantation. A moment passed, and memories began to fill his consciousness, some of which were not his own.

_"What do you know about the Order of the Phoenix, Frank?" Dumbledore asked._

_"Nothing really. It's supposed to be an organization for fighting the Dark Arts,_ _right?" Frank replied._

_His mum raised her wand and cursed Blaise Zabini, while trying to shield James with her body._

_His father's eyes, as Dumbledore uttered the spell which would kill him._

_Alice in the maternity ward in St. Mungo's._

_Frank pacing outside the hall, while Harry's father tried to console him._

_The look in Frank's eyes, the first time he saw Neville. Alice's tired smile._

_Neville's picture in the Daily Prophet, after his death._

_The Dark Mark over the Longbottom house._

_Alice's terrified screams, and her burning desire to protect Neville. _

_Frank's despair as he realized they weren't going to win._

_"Are you sure you want to do this, James?" the headmaster asked. "You might not survive the trip."_

_"I've lost everything here. I have no choice," James said. The older man nodded, and walked away._

_Voldemort's face._

With a crushing pain in his scar, and a crash that rocked the room, James returned to the present.

Alice screamed, panic twisting her face, and she turned toward Neville's room.

"Don't worry about me Alice! Take Neville and leave! They're- what?" Frank yelled, as be began to realize he wasn't in his home.

"Who are you?" Frank asked, weakly, shoving his wife behind him, and reaching for a wand that wasn't there. "Where's my son?"

James made a point of making sure that Frank saw him lower his wand, and secure it, before raising his hands, palms outward.

"Mr. Longbottom?" James asked.

"Yes. Who wants to know?" Frank asked, his voice tinged with distrust.

"My name is James. You've been here for...some time." James replied.

"Where's my son?" Frank repeated.

"He is safe, Frank," Dumbledore cut in. James jumped, he hadn't noticed Dumbledore enter the room.

"Albus? What's going on?"

"I am afraid that is quite a long story. For now, suffice it to say that you were cursed and have been in St. Mungo's for many years. James has reversed it."

"But he's just a boy," Frank said.

"That's true, and one I suspect is even more special than we know," Dumbledore replied, resting his hand on James' shoulder.

"Where's Neville, Albus?" Alice asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I suspect he is on his way."

"Why isn't he here? If we've really been under some curse for all this time, why shouldn't Neville be here when it was lifted?" Frank asked, in a confused tone.

"Because I wasn't totally sure it would work. I didn't want him to get his hopes up, and then have them shattered. Better that he come and see the result, than to have seen it fail," James replied.

Frank nodded, seeing the wisdom of this, but before he could say anything, the door opened, and Neville and his grandmother walked in. For a moment, no one spoke.

"I didn't imagine you'd still be here, Albus," Neville's grandmother said with false cheer.

Frank broke the silence before Dumbledore could reply. "Mum?" he asked, his voice clear.

Her head snapped toward him so quickly that James was afraid she might have broken her neck.

Alice meanwhile, was gaping at the boy next to James. "Neville?" she said hopefully, but then pain crossed her features. "No. You can't be. You're too old. But you do look so like my son."

Tears had begun to steam down Neville's face, even before his mother had finished talking. "Mum," he said softly, his voice cracking. No one spoke for a moment, and the sound of Neville's half cries filled the room. "Mum," Neville said, more firmly, when he could speak again.

"You _are_ my son," Alice said, her voice tinged with wonder. She glanced at Gran, who nodded slowly. Alice turned to Frank, and said softly. "It is our son. I know him."

Frank nodded and then, uncertain, held his hand out to Neville, who took it in his own and began to cry anew. Frank pulled Neville into a hug.

"Have you taken care of your Gran, all these years?" Frank asked, his voice thick.

Gran nodded through tears of her own. "He has, son. He has."

"I knew it. I always said great things were in store for him," Frank said, not really talking to Gran. He pushed Neville away from him slightly, and looked him in the eye. "I'm proud of you, son."

James slowly made his way to the door and left the room, unnoticed.

A/N: Thanks to Darcy for helping me out with some dialog issues. Thanks to Lourdes for teaching me that expression about having your back up. And of course to my beta for her efforts (how she manages to stay sane with all my comma errors, I'll never know) and to you, my readers.


	5. Chapter 4

James was sitting by himself the next day when Neville returned to Gryffindor Tower. He went straight to James' table and stood there for several minutes before James noticed him.

"Neville. Can I help you?" James asked. Neville looked so surprised at the question that it took a moment for him to find his voice.

"You've done more for me and my family than we can ever pay you for. If there is ever anything- " Neville began.

"There is one thing," James said.

"Anything," Neville replied.

James looked Neville dead in the eye for a full second before speaking. "The war is coming, Neville. No matter what happens, I want you to promise that you'll never give up. Never surrender until you're dead. Make them come and get you. You could be one of the most powerful wizards on our side, if you really try. Oh, and tell your father hello."

Neville stood a little straighter before nodding. Before he could say anything though, Ron, Hermione, and Harry arrived.

"Is it true you cured Neville's parents?" Harry asked without preamble. Neville nodded, before James could reply.

"Wow, mate," Ron said, while Harry stared at James in awe.

"You must have an amazing grasp of magic!" Hermione gushed. "Really, that's advanced magic!"

James said nothing. When the others finally ran out of things to say, James addressed all four of them. "I didn't do anything special. I saw a chance to help someone, and I took it. Nothing more."

Harry and Ron both gaped at James as though he'd gone nutters.

"But that was- " Harry began.

"Nothing special," James repeated firmly. "I'd do the same for any one of you."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded. Neville still looked as though he were radiating joy.

After a few seconds, James stood up and smiled. "I'm starved. Dinner?" The tension evaporated immediately, as a huge growl from James' stomach underscored his words.

Hermione left for a moment to fetch Ginny, and the group set off. Before they could enter the Great Hall, however, they ran into Malfoy and his ever-present shadows Crabbe and Goyle.

"So, they say you fixed Longbottom's parents. It's a bit of a pity I think. Two more Longbottoms without brains is three too many. I'd wager they've- ouch!" Malfoy said, before a fist slamming into his nose cut his tirade short. Neville drew back his fist, as though to hit Draco again, and Goyle cracked his knuckles.

"You b-b-bastard," Malfoy said, holding his hand over his nose. "I'll- "

Malfoy stopped speaking, as there were suddenly six wands pointed directly at his face.

"You'll what?" Neville asked.

"You'll pay for this, Longbottom," Malfoy said, before knocking Neville out of the way with his shoulder and continuing into the Great Hall. Silence reigned until Ron spoke up.

"Wow, Neville. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Your father would be proud of you for standing up for yourself," Harry said quietly.

Neville nodded. "I know."

There were no more altercations, and soon everyone was seated in the Great Hall, listening to Hermione badger Ron about his eating habits.

"I'm a growin' boy 'Mione. I gotta eat food," Ron said around a mouth full of food, while Hermione looked at him with a scandalized look on her face.

"Honestly! You'd think that after- " She stopped when James held up a hand.

"Be quiet, both of you," James said, his face suddenly a mask of concentration. He raised his hand, as though waiting to be called upon to answer a question. A moment later, a thunderous crash echoed through the Great Hall, and a plume of green fire spewed forth from the floor. Two figures materialized out of nowhere, behind Harry and Ginny, and were gone, just as quickly.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs as his sister disappeared.

"That looks like a floo- " Hermione began. James didn't bother to wait as he jumped out of his seat and called over his shoulder, "A temporal floo connection."

Whatever Hermione may have said, James didn't catch. He jumped into the fire, heedless of his own safety, and vanished.

After an indeterminate amount of time, James finally landed. He stared blankly up at the ceiling for a moment, cursing and rolling out of the way when one of the stones making up the roof fell, nearly crushing him. Rattled, he got up and looked around. He would later tell others that what he saw nearly stopped his heart. He was _home. _He looked around the ruin of the Great Hall, and up at the ceiling again, its magical properties depleted, its view of the sky lost. Gone were the four house tables and house tapestries. He sighed and cringed as the sound echoed through the once mighty school of witchcraft and wizardry. After another rumble shook the castle, James exited the Great Hall, heading for the main gates.

His heart throbbed as he beheld the burnt shell of what was once the Forbidden Forrest. Nothing lived there, anymore. Likewise, the lake was gone. James listened for a moment, to the eerie silence. A moment later, he sternly shook himself. He'd seen all this before. He walked briskly back into the castle, stopping only for a moment at the display for house points. Slytherin: 1632 points. The others had none. As James watched, the points moved, and then vanished altogether. James shook his head, and set out for Headmaster Scarborough's office. The stone gargoyle moved aside slowly, as if it couldn't remember what it was supposed to do. When he reached to top of the staircase, James unwillingly let out a horrified yelp when he beheld what was inside. The Headmaster's head, along with the head of his mother, his father, and someone else he didn't recognize, were lined up in a row on the Headmaster's desk. He walked up to his father's head, and reached for it. His blood froze in his veins, when it winked silently at him.

James shuddered, and whispered to himself, "What happened to everyone?" He glanced up at the old Sorting Hat. It said nothing. James glanced at the celestial calendar the Headmasters had always kept in the office, and another shocking fact made itself known to him. He was standing in a time almost fifty years after he'd left his own time. Slowly, he shook his head. There must be a reason whoever took his parents would choose to return here. James' heart skipped a beat as he realized he'd just seen their heads on the desk. His heat beating rapidly, he turned to look at them again, and breathed a sigh of relief. These were his parents as he had known them. Much older than those who had been taken. James turned and fled the office. The message was clear. His side truly had lost. Hogwarts had fallen to the Dark Arts, and then into disuse.

James turned and walked slowly toward Gryffindor Tower, for lack of a better place to start looking. He walked past the suits of armour and beyond the moving stairs, to the picture of the Fat Lady. Or, where she used to be, James realized on second glance. Now there was nothing except a few shards of canvas hanging from the frame.

"Everyone's gone," a voice said softly behind him. James jumped a foot and then whirled around, palms up. Horror warred with amazement for control of his face, as he recognized who it was.

"Colin? Colin Creevey?" James asked.

The man gave no reaction to his name, just lifted his arms as though he wanted to take a picture. He dropped them a moment later, when he realized he wasn't holding his camera.

Colin stared at James blankly for a moment.

"Your name is James Potter. Your father was a hero," Colin said. James waited patiently.

"Everyone's gone," Colin said. "All of them."

"Where?" James asked.

"They brought some people here," Colin said, as though just realizing it. "They're down in the dungeons."

James turned and ran, not even giving Colin a second glance. The older man yelled something after him, but James didn't catch it.

Several minutes later, James crouched outside the door to the dungeons, listening. There were several people inside, but James couldn't make out who they were. Suddenly, a piercing scream tore through the air, causing James to tense up. Sobs drifted up from inside, and the angry shouting accompanying it made James sick to his stomach. Silently, he charmed his stomach to settle it.

James slipped to the side as footsteps approached. Someone threw to door to the dungeon open, nearly crushing him in the process. James watched silently as someone walked away, muttering angrily to themselves. Afterward, James listened for what seemed forever, straining his ears. Nothing but sobs came up from the room, and James slowly stole his way in. He looked around quickly, and saw Harry sprawled on the ground, in front of Snape's desk.

Dad?" James whispered. Harry didn't respond. Frantically, James rushed to Harry's prone form and checked his pulse. It was faint, but there. James closed his eyes, drawing his magical core into focus. "_Envenerus!_"

Harry stirred slowly, and moaned. He opened his eyes slowly. "Uhhhhhh."

James nearly collapsed with relief but sternly reminded himself that time was a priority. "Dad, where's Mum?" He asked, softly.

"They took her," Harry replied. James cursed softly.

"Can you walk?" James asked. "I don't think I can do this by myself."

"No," Harry replied. "Leg locker curse, and I can't reach my wand." James muttered the counter-curse and Harry slowly stood up James started to mutter a summoning charm, but then realized that magic of that strength would probably register to anyone who might be looking for it. He walked over to the other side of the room, and grabbed Harry's wand, tossing it to him.

"Thanks," Harry said, catching it. Together, the two walked slowly and carefully out of the dungeon.

"Keep to the shadows," James warned gently. " Where did they take her?"

"The third floor corridor, where the Stone was," Harry replied. James wondered for a moment why they would bother to take her there, but then realized that the Mirror of Erised was still there, in his time. If Hogwarts really had been as perverted as he thought, the mirror might show Ginny her possession by Voldemort. Soon, they were walking up the stairs, and in the corridor.

"Don't forget about the Devil's Snare," Harry began, but James cut him off.

"That isn't here anymore. No telling what else might be, though." The rest of the trip passed in silence, except for one moment when a Death Eater passed so close to James he almost brushed the man's robes. Eventually, they arrived at the trap door. Harry moved to lift it, but James pushed him back.

"What are you playing at?" Harry asked, more surprised than angry.

"_Levitus,_" James said, instead of answering. The door obediently swung open, revealing a number of odd looking marks. James glanced over them, and the blood drained from his face. Without warning, he tackled Harry and pushed him to the floor. Behind them, the trap door exploded.

"Doors can easily be trapped," James finally explained. Harry nodded, his face as white as that of his son.

"Let's go," Harry said, after collecting his wits. James nodded, and glanced down the hole the door had left. Nothing. James nodded, and slipped down the side, landing with a soft "oof," at the bottom. Harry was soon next to him. They walked cautiously toward the end of the tunnel. Without warning, a purple Runespoor suddenly appeared.

"_Wizard creatures_," one of the heads said. "_Yes, and warm too_," replied another. The third head said nothing. The Runespoor slowly advanced on the two boys.

"_Ring them_," the first head said. "_Poison them_," the other replied. "_Squeeze them to death_," the third replied.

James opened his mouth, and began to speak. "_Friend Runespore. We come in peace._"

The three headed snake looked as surprised as a reptile can look. For a moment, it said nothing, but the third head eventually spoke. "_You Speak," _it said.

"_Yes," _James replied.

"_We do," _Harry said, at the same time. The snake seemed to consider this. The three heads began to argue, until the third one eventually spoke to James, again.

_"We do not harm those who can Speak. You may pass."_

_"Thank you," _James replied_. "Was anyone else here?"_

"_Yes, two men with dark hoods, and a girl with bright hair,_" the snake replied.

James nodded and then crouched down, casting a heating charm on several of the stones in front of them. The Runespoor tittered thankfully.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked, in English.

"We may need its help again, and it did us a favour, telling us where Mum went. The least I could do was to help it shake the chill from its scales." Harry nodded.

"Lets go find Ginny."

It wasn't long before they found her. She was frozen in front of the mirror of Erised. James walked over, slowly.

"Mum?" James asked. Ginny didn't answer.

"She's been petrified," Harry said, having seen the signs before.

James nodded. "_Finite Incantatum!_" Ginny started screaming the instant the charm was released. Harry snarled, and pointed his wand at the mirror.

"_Reducto!_" Harry yelled. The mirror shattered into a thousand pieces. James looked at Harry in surprise.

"So? It was upsetting her," Harry said simply. James nodded, slowly.

"Harry, they're- " Ginny began.

"Already here," a new voice said. James and Harry whirled around. Harry's lips curled into an expression of pure malice.

"Wormtail."

"Potter."

"Still a filthy rat, I see" Harry said.

"Quite so. Spoken to Sirius lately?" Peter replied.

"Go to Hell," Harry snapped.

"Look around, Potter. Where else could we be?" Peter said sarcastically.

"I should have let them kill you," Harry said.

"But you didn't," Wormtail replied. Harry opened his mouth to say something more, but someone else beat him to it.

"I see you've finally managed to do something right, Wormtail," came the voice. Wormtail slumped down, and backed away, revealing someone stepping out of the shadows.

The colour drained from James' face. Harry looked from him to the new arrival and back.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"What's going on?" the new arrival mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"This is impossible," Harry replied.

"Honestly, you should read more," the new arrival said. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Harry," she replied. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" she snapped without warning, hitting both Ginny and James with the same spell. Both fell to the floor, and Ginny's eyes closed.

"But...you...how?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled, evilly, raising her wand.

"Much as I'd love to chat with you again after all these years, I'm going to kill you now."

Hermione raised her wand, and Harry had no choice but to do the same.

"Please Hermione, this is crazy," Harry said desperately.

"_Reducto!_" she yelled in response. Harry dodged.

"_Immobulus!_" Harry yelled, and Hermione jumped out of the way.

"_Crucio!_" she screamed, barely missing him.

"_Tarentallegra!_" Harry said.

"_Iverte Stati!_" Hermione replied, as she jumped out of the way.

"Give up, Harry. I know how you think," Hermione said seriously. "All those years in the D.A., you know.

Harry said nothing, sweat pouring down his face as they continued to duel. The room fell to pieces around them, and James nearly passed out when a stone from the ceiling landed less than a foot from him.

James tuned the sounds of the duel out, concentrating on nothing but his own innate ability. After several minutes, he whispered, "_Finite Incantatum_" inside his mind, and sighed as the spell negated its hold. He raised his arm, prepared to help Harry, but before he could do anything, there was a flash of green, and then silence. Hermione's look of surprise was etched forever into her face, as she fell, never to rise again.

Wormtail lowered his silver hand. He sighed, as he looked at Harry. "A life for a life. Our debt is done." He stepped back slowly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You saved my life over fifty years ago. Now I've done the same for you," Wormtail said. "Now go, quickly."

Harry gathered Ginny into his arms, and glanced at Hermione one more time. "Goodbye," was all he said as he and James ran toward the exit, Ginny held securely in Harry's arms. The last thing they heard before exiting the corridor was the sound of Wormtail performing the Killing Curse on himself and the dull thud of his body hitting the floor.

"Let's go home," Harry said breathlessly. James nodded, as they burst into the Great Hall. A thunderous crash ripped the air in two, and stones began to fall from the ceiling.

"The castle's seen its end. We have to get out of here now!" James yelled, as he frantically focused the magic remnants of the connection used to bring them here. Several moments passed while James cast his incantation, but in the end, the plume of fire returned. They jumped through it and vanished again.

The first thing James noticed when he landed, was that the landing was remarkably softer than it should have been. He was confused about this, until a muffled voice yelled, "Get off of me!"

James moved, to see that his fall had been broken by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Thanks, Draco. You broke my fall perfectly," James said. After that, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were crowding around the three who had just returned.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, "We've been so worried. Where have you been for the last month?"

James' eyes nearly left his skull at that.

"Yeah, mates. You've been gone forever," Ron added.

"Everyone is to leave these three alone. We must get them to the infirmary," Dumbledore cut in, seeing Ginny was unconscious with her arm hanging at an odd angle, and both Harry and James looked fairly beaten up.

Before the floo connection died away completely, a single scrap of parchment landed in James' lap. He picked it up and sighed.

"The Dark Mark. It's begun."


	6. chapter 5

_Author's note: The anvil reference has to do with a cartoon called Looney Toons, which is watched by American children. The character in question is a coyote who uses all sorts of means to capture a roadrunner for lunch, which almost always backfire on him._

James walked into the hospital wing quickly, knowing what he would find. As he suspected, Harry still hovered over Ginny's side. He'd made it clear that not even an order from Dumbledore could make him move. Professor McGonagall had spoken to him, and even threatened him with punishment, but Harry had only shaken his head, and sat back down. Eventually, the old professor had left, exasperated, but admiring Harry's courage. James had been bringing him his work ever since.

"She won't wake" James said softly. "She's still alive, but only just."

Harry flipped around and grabbed James by his neck so quickly that James was completely unprepared. After a moment, though, Harry released him, the colour slowly returning to his face.

"S-sorry. Someone else said that about her once" Harry explained.

James rubbed at his neck, and sighed. "Dad, I've seen this type of thing before. She can't wake up right now. She'll be fine, but it will take time. Beating yourself up like this won't help."

"Why"

"Her mind is trying to protect itself. You know what the Mirror of Erised is capable of. Think what it must have shown her after being affected by so much Dark Magic."

Before Harry could reply, Hermione walked in. The boys turned toward her and the atmosphere chilled considerably. Before James could speak, Harry did.

"What do you want, Hermione" Harry said, harshly.

"To see that she's all right" Hermione said timidly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"She's fine" Harry said, his voice cold. Hermione gave a small half sob, turned and fled. James looked after her for a moment, before slowly turning back toward Harry.

"What" Harry asked, irritably.

James waited a moment before speaking, in a level tone of voice. "You know, one of the first lessons I ever remember getting from you was about family. You told me that you hadn't had a real family until you were a wizard, and that things changed after that. You told me family was important, and that Hermione and Ron were part of yours." James paused. "I can understand your reactions, Dad. Maybe you should think about how they might affect Hermione. We don't know what caused her to turn. Maybe she was tired of being ignored."

With that, James walked out of the medical wing, with Harry staring back at him in silence.

"Hermione" James asked, a few minutes later. She ignored him, and kept walking.

James sighed, and increased his pace. Soon, he was walking beside her, though she did her best to pretend not to notice him.

"It hurts, doesn't it. Like the time Uncle Ron said you were a nightmare" James said softly. Hermione nodded slightly, but gave no other reaction.

"Has anyone even told you what happened" James asked.

"No. It doesn't matter" Hermione said shortly.

"I suppose. I don't think I'll ever understand what could cause you to switch sides."

Hermione stopped so suddenly she started to fall. James caught her and helped her regain her balance.

"_What" _she yelled in disbelief. James backed up a half step.

"I d" James began, but she cut him off.

"What are you talking about, switched sides? That's impossible" Hermione said hotly.

"I agree. Maybe you were under the Imperious Curse. I think- ahhhhhh" James stopped talking, and grabbed his scar. He backed up to the wall, and moaned, with fresh outbursts of pain wracking him.

"James" Hermione gasped, but he pushed her away.

"Don't! Come on" He turned and started back toward the medical wing, with Hermione in hot pursuit.

When they arrived, they found Harry on the floor, clutching his scar and trying to cover his face. The colour drained out of Hermione's face as she looked upon Harry, and she was almost knocked to the floor as Madam Pomfrey burst into the room.

"Out of my way! Out of my way" Madam Pomfrey said urgently. She bent toward Harry, but James thrust his hand out toward her, and the nurse found herself being pushed backward. James moved to Harry's side, and touched his hand to Harry's scar, while bringing Harry's hand to his own. The two boys stayed there for several moments, and suddenly relaxed.

"It's passed" James said weakly.

Harry moaned. "Now I know how that stupid Coyote feels."

"What" James asked.

"Ya know…with the anvil."

James laughed weakly, while Hermione smiled slightly.

Madam Pomfrey was in no mood for such foolishness. Before James knew what was happening, he found himself in a hospital bed next to Harry, with no idea how he'd got there. Hermione was gone, and Madam Pomfrey seemed to be muttering angrily under her breath- about him!

"Mad" James began, but she glared at him. Not knowing what else to do, James closed his mouth and lay back.

"Think I'm walking around for my health" she muttered audibly a few moments later. "You think you can just shove me out of the way? You _move _when I say move"

James closed his eyes, and tried to look like he was asleep.

The next day saw James and the rest of the Gryffindor sixth year class trudging toward their classes and listening to the blustery winds outside.

"No Quidditch practice today, Harry" Ron asked hopefully. Harry glanced at Ron and shook his head. "Who do you think I am? Oliver Wood"

"Well..." Ron began.

"I'd love to play in this" James cut in. "We didn't get to play nearly as often as I'd like at the Burrow. I don't think I would be able to concentrate on the game though."

"Ginny" Harry said simply. James nodded, along with Ron.

"Still" James said"I would enjoy playing in this weather."

"Well, you're nutters" Ron said calmly.

James nodded. "You're darn right I am, Uncle Ron." He turned to Harry with a grin and said"Did I tell you, Dad, that he bought me my first broom as soon as I learned how to walk? Mum nearly died when she found us in the air."

Ron immediately turned to glare at Harry, who suddenly found himself coughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah, mate. Laugh all you want. Just you wait" Ron said. Harry laughed out loud at that, but suddenly stopped when he saw someone turn the corner.

"Oh, hello Harr…Harry" Cho said, looking from James to Harry and back again. "So the rumors are true, then."

"What rumors, Cho" Harry asked, bored. "There are so many to choose from."

"You and that...that...red-headed waste of pure blood did get together after all. I thought you had more taste than that, Potter."

Ron and James protested violently at the description of Ginny, until Harry stopped them with a wave of his hand. "What are you going on about, Cho" he asked with narrowed eyes. "And is there a particular reason you just insulted Ginny Weasley? She's never done anything to you."

"Everyone knows they associate with murderers, Potter. The vaunted Sirius Black. He killed your parents, or have you forgotten"

James' jaw dropped as Harry's face turned white, and he yanked his wand out of its hiding place, but Hermione grabbed Harry's hand before he could do anything.

"No, Harry"

"That's right, Potter. Curse me" Cho said. Suddenly, Harry's expression changed.

"It's not worth it. You don't kiss well enough." Cho's face crumpled at this. Harry seemed to have hit a nerve. "Seriously, did you kiss Cedric the same way"

"Yeah, and I'll bet she enjoyed her frosted witchy flakes this morning" Dean cut in.

Cho spun on her heel, and ran down the corridor sobbing. James watched her for a moment, before turning to Harry.

"I thought you were going to hurt her" James said softly. Harry said nothing, but instead slid down the wall and covered her face in his hands.

"Cedric."

James nodded. He'd heard from his mother about how hard his father had taken that.

Thankfully, the group arrived at the dungeons without any further interruptions. They took their usual positions, and Professor Snape arrived a moment later.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for breaking and entering into the dungeons" he said right off. The Gryffindor students groaned as the Slytherin students filed into the room.

"Figures" Harry sighed.

"One point from Gryffindor for your cheek, Mr. Potter" Snape snapped.

Harry sighed. James leaned over to say something, but Snape noticed him too quickly.

"So. You're the new Potter who cured Longbottom's parents. Well then, if you're so powerful, tell me, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar? And why would you want one"

"You'd find one in the stomach of a goat. It protects you from most poisons."

"I see. And what's the difference between Veritaserum and Galahaad's Elixir"

"Veritaserum lasts a lot longer, and is safe to use. The elixir sometimes killed the victims."

Snape was taken aback for a moment, but then sneered. James shrugged. "I scored higher then you did on the potions OWL."

A dead silence filled the room. Snape walked up to James until he was less than a foot away. James calmly stood his ground.

"We'll just see about that. Malfoy" Snape yelled.

"Yes, Professor" Draco said.

"Give me your cauldron."

Draco did so, with a puzzled look on his face. Snape slammed it down in front of James, and walked to his office. When he returned, he slammed the ingredients in his hands down as well.

"The final potion taught at Hogwarts is called the Conlabor mix. Upon drinking this" Snape began, before James cut in.

"The victim would begin to cough up his or her own stomach. Properly mixed, this can be extended over a period of three days. We learn this because we must know how to defend ourselves from it, and from it's variants."

"Indeed."

Snape grabbed the first of the ingredients, and called to Draco again.

"Time me, Malfoy. Keep accurate record."

Malfoy waited a moment, before saying"Go."

Professor Snape's hands began to fly over the cauldron, ripping ingredients into their proper measurements, adding them, and mixing them. After a few moments, he dropped the last of the ingredients, and called out"Time."

"Thirty-three seconds, Professor." Draco said.

Snape sneered and used his wand to clear away the potion he'd made. He then retrieved a second set of ingredients. James nodded and grabbed the first set.

"Keep the record accurate, Malfoy" Snape said. Draco swallowed, and said"Go."

James' hands were a blur almost instantly. The only sound in the room was that of his own measured breathing. Eventually, he mixed the last of the ingredients and called for his time. Draco took several breaths before replying.

"T-twenty-eight seconds."

Professor Snape said nothing. James jumped in.

"Figures. This is the second time I've done this. I beat him last time, too. It's sad to see a grown man cry."

Another long silence permeated the room, until someone in Slytherin, whom James didn't know, spoke up.

"What do you mean" The boy said, dangerously.

"Last time we had this race, I beat the professor by three seconds. It was in front of the staff, and it made him cry for some reason" James said.

The colour drained from the professor's face, and his eyes narrowed. A vein began to raise out of his head, and he slammed his fist into the table.

"FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND YOU GET DETENTION TONIGHT" The professor yelled, waving a hand at James. Snape took another breath and yelled"CLASS DISMISSED"

No one spoke as they gathered their things and ran out of the dungeons. Once the doors were closed, James wandered back. Through the wood, he almost thought he heard the sounds of the professor, cursing the Potter bloodline. James chuckled, and walked away.

Once he reached the Common Room again, people instantly started to congratulate him.

"Wow James" Ron said"That was bloody brilliant"

"Amazing" Dean yelled. Neville opened his mouth, but then just pounded the arm of his chair in mute triumph.

"You probably could have been a bit more tactful" Hermione said flatly. Everyone in the room turned to stare at her.

"You're _sympathizing_ with him" Harry asked, furious.

"N-no" Hermione said.

"It makes perfect sense, doesn't it James" Harry asked"She is on his side. No wonder she tried to kill us in your time."

Everyone in the room froze, as every glass object in Gryffindor Tower exploded at once. A moment later, Hermione burst into tears.

"H-Harry" she said, her voice thick. "You bloody...bastard! No wonder your parents got themselves killed! Who'd want to be related to a git like you" Hermione screamed, before storming out of the room.

Harry tensed up, like he was going to go after her, but James put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"_Don't" _James said, very firmly. Harry glared at him.

"Harry, she's a witch, and a very good one. Do you really want to tangle with her, again"

"She"

"I won't let you duel with her, Dad. I have a vested interest in seeing that you live a few more years" James said, seriously.

Harry waited a moment, before deflating. "Whatever."

James sighed. "I can't debate this right now Dad. I have a detention to report to."

"I'm going" Harry said flatly. "Can't have him kill my son."

James grinned. "Yeah."

Sighing, Harry waved his hand in the general direction of the door. "Let's go."

"Maybe you should get your invisibility cloak first? Or would you rather borrow mine? Which is also yours, actually."

"Will my head always hurt this much when you get confused" Harry asked.

James shrugged, and sprinted up the stairs, returning with his father's own cloak. Harry took it and slipped it on. James nodded, though he could no longer see Harry's face, squared his shoulders, and began to walk.

"Potter" Snape said, the vein still bulging out on his head. "You're going to clean this entire dungeon from top to bottom _without magic! _If I see so much as a spot of dirt when you're done, you'll be in detention for the next year"

"Whatever you say, Professor" James said, setting his wand on Snape's desk. Snape snatched it up and sealed it into his desk.

"I'd like to see you get a hold of it now, boy" Snape snarled. "Now get to work"

James began to scrub at the floors with a sponge, while Snape retired to his office.

"I can help if you want" Harry asked.

James thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "I think it's time you know."

"Know what" Harry asked, his voice low but tinged with curiosity.

"Scourgify" James said, waving his hand over the spot he was trying to clean. Instantly, the slime and muck vanished.

"Sweet Merlin" Harry breathed. "How did you do that"

"I don't need a wand to focus my magic"

"But you've been using one all this time" Harry protested.

"Have I? If you take a hold of it, you'll understand. Go take a good luck at it, Harry."

Harry walked over to James' wand, still covered in the invisibility cloak.

"I know. It looks a lot like my wand, so what"

"Look closer. It _is _your wand" James replied.

"But I've held your wand before and it didn't do anything. Shouldn't it acknowledge me in some way, since it was mine before" Harry asked.

"The Phoenix feather is gone. I gave it to the Headmaster for use in the time travel spell. It was the only focus point we could find with enough magical energy" James replied.

"So, all the magic you've done has been wandless" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Harry said nothing for a long while. Eventually, Professor Snape returned, to see James just finishing the dungeons. He took a look around, desperately trying to find anything wrong with it. Eventually, he glared at James.

"You used your wand somehow" he accused.

"Nope. Check for yourself. It's still embedded."

Snape did so, finding that it was. He jumped to the next logical conclusion. "You had help."

"From who"

"Anyone in your upstart House" Snape thundered.

"There is no one else, here" James retorted.

"Don't lie to me, Potter" Snape yelled. James looked him dead in the eye.

"Give me some Veritaserum, then."

Snape narrowed his eyes. He turned around and grabbed a vial of liquid.

"You want it straight"

"I wasn't expecting you to actually do this, but no" James said, conjuring up mug of tea.

"Be careful what you wish for" Snape said, dropping a drop of the serum into James' drink. James drank it quickly, trying to avoid the unpleasant aftertaste the serum would provide.

"Who are you" Snape said.

"My name is James Potter."

"Who are your parents"

"My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter."

"Who else is in here, with you"

"No one."

"You lied about seeing me cry, didn't you."

"No. I did beat you twice. You cried both times."

"What do you mean, both times" Snape snarled.

"I heard you after class, today."

"If you _ever _say anything of that nature again, I'll kill you. Now GET OUT" Snape yelled. James calmly walked out of the doors, turning around and glancing back at the professor to give Harry time to leave as well.

"You lied under Veritaserum" Harry whispered.

"I put something in the tea that hasn't been discovered yet."

"Bloody hell."

"Let's go. I need rest."

"You go on. I have something I want to do, first."

"Night Dad."

"Night James."


	7. Chapter 6

James bolted out of bed screaming the next morning. Almost at the same time, Harry followed suit. They looked at each other for a moment before Ron's pillow hit the side of Harry's head.

"Ron, you bloody git!" Harry yelled, causing his friend to mutter incoherently. Neville was the next to wake.

"Harry, keep it down eh? Some of us have class today."

"It's time to get up anyway, Neville," James said. Neville groaned but swung out of bed.

"What was it?" Harry asked, returning to their previous subject.

"A nightmare. I saw someone get-"

"Killed by Lucius?" Harry cut in. James nodded.

"Muggles," James continued.

Harry rubbed at his scar, and James resisted the urge to do the same. "We should tell Dumbledore."

"Right. The Minister will need to be told as well."

"She will be. Dumbledore's good about that," Harry replied.

James nodded.

"Dad, we need to talk," James said, suddenly turning very serious.

Harry's face became guarded, and he sat down. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm worried about Mum."

Harry nodded and sat back to listen.

James sat at the Gryffindor table later that day, picking disgustedly at his food. He looked at his father, only to receive a worried frown in return. He nodded, and looked away. After a moment, James pushed up from the table so roughly his chair fell back onto the floor. James kicked it out of his way, before walking out of the Great Hall. He turned toward the hospital wing and set off. Once there, he took a seat in the waiting area and waited for the nurse to return. Hannah Abbot came and left without saying anything. James sighed. Not long after that, Madam Pomfrey returned.

"What can I do for you, James?" she asked gruffly.

"I think I'm having trouble with my stomach," he replied.

"What sort of trouble? Indigestion? Cramping? A sensation of-"

"It's Voldemort. He's...doing something, and he's nervous it won't work. It's hurting my stomach."

"Understandable," the older woman said with a slight shudder, handing him a vial of green potion. James thanked her, and turned toward the exit. That was when Ginny caught his eye.

"James?" she asked. He nodded.

"My head hurts. What happened?"

Instead of answering, James called for Madam Pomfrey, who started to berate him about how there were _other_ students who needed her attention, but she stopped short when she noticed Ginny was awake.

"Miss Weasley," the Matron said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been beaten up by a hoard of hinkypunks," Ginny said slowly, her voice slightly slurred. James hid a smile behind a cough. Hinkypunks? Madam Pomfrey however, kept her professional detachment firmly to the fore.

"You took a nasty spill. Do you remember anything about what happened?

"We were in Hogwarts...I'm sure you knew that...there were some people talking. They sounded angry...we were in Hogwarts...what was I saying?"

"The memory lapse should clear up in a day or two. You had a mild concussion."

"Oh."

James nodded, though she wasn't really speaking to him. "I'm sure you'll be alright. You're in good hands."

Ginny smiled, and yawned. James took her hands in his for a moment, and then let her go, walking out of the medical wing with a spring in his step, as though a great weight had lifted from his shoulders. Glancing at his watch, he cursed and took off toward Gryffindor Tower at a run. If he were late for Charms...

About half way there, he ran into Ron. A second later, he managed to pick himself up off of the floor.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked, getting up himself.

"I think so. Guess I should pay more attention."

"Good idea." James fidgeted uncomfortably, while Ron seemed to struggle with himself. Finally he asked, "What have you got against Hermione?"

James sighed, slowly. He opened his mouth to explain what had happened yet again, when something else caught his attention.

"Do you hear that?" he asked Ron. The other boy shook his head. James cocked his head to the side and listened. A charge like static electricity began to fill the air. The hair on the back of James' neck stood up, and his face suddenly filled with terror.

"James, what-" Ron began.

"Run!"

"What are you playing-" Ron began, but James grabbed his arm and nearly yanked him off the floor in his haste. Ron got the message, and kept up easily.

People largely ignored James' warnings for their retreat, until one of the creatures flew right through Dennis Creevy. The boy cried out and died before he hit the ground. People began to yell and scream as they followed James. He suddenly whirled around, and raised his wand.

"EXCELSIOR PATRONUS!"

Ron caught on immediately. "Expecto Patronum!"

The two Patronuseserupted from their wands, and Ron's vanished instantly. His face whitened.

"It won't work! RUN!" James yelled. Ron stood his ground. A moment later, Dumbledore appeared. "All of you are to proceed to the Great Hall at once, except for Mr. Potter!"

As the other students passed, Dumbledore and James began working a complex spell, speaking at times in unison, and at times on their own. A silver mist permeated the corridor, and one of the creatures slammed into it, screeching as it vanished. Several more creatures hit the mist, and it began to dissipate. Slowly, the two began to back up, attempting to strengthen the wall even as they were forced to retreat. James began to sweat, as Dumbledore's hands began to shake. The mist began to dissipate again, becoming less cohesive with each passing moment.

"Expecto Patronum!" Dumbledore said firmly. His Patronus rushed toward the creatures, only to be consumed a moment later. James cursed.

"How were these creatures banished in your time?" Dumbledore asked.

"A lot of us can cast the new Patronus in my time. One isn't enough," James said tightly, as his own Patronus was suddenly overwhelmed by the creatures.

Dumbledore nodded as they approached the Great Hall. Once inside, he began yelling instructions to the staff, and capable students. As one, everyone who could cast his or her own Patronus did so. Several moments later, they were all gone, except for James', along with several of the creatures. The few who remained clustered in a group attacking the wolf, which began to weaken under the assault. Before anyone realized what was happening, One of them broke away and slammed through Dumbledore's body. The old man didn't even cry out, as he fell to the floor. James dispatched the creature with a cloud of mist, but the damage was done. For a long moment, silence reigned as people began to realize that the creatures had disappeared, and that the Headmaster wasn't breathing.

Someone began to cry, as others stood frozen in disbelief. James gave them the courtesy of not turning to find out who. Instead, he pointed a finger at his throat and said, "Sonorus." He paused a moment, to think.

"Everyone back away. I may be able to help him."

Some of the older students glared at him for a moment, as if to ask what he could possibly do, before backing away from Dumbledore. James knelt by the old man's side, and whispered several incantations, his brow furrowing as they increased in complexity. Eventually, he slammed his fist into the floor and bellowed in anger. At that point, the doors burst open and Professor McGonagall burst in, along with Harry, Ginny, and Madam Pomfrey. Harry spoke up quickly.

"What the hell happened?"

Before James could reply, Professor McGonagall took charge.

"Everyone must be accounted for. You will all take your places at your house tables."

James quietly muttered the counter-charm as he took his place at Gryffindor table, cursing his idiocy under his breath. Dennis Creevy had been killed, and-

"Seems only Dennis is missing from Gryffindor, Professor," Hermione said, shattering James' train of thought. One Slytherin student was lost, and two Hufflepuff students. James didn't hear how many Ravenclaw had lost their lives.

"This is my fault," James said aloud, not even realizing it.

"This is no time to start blaming yourself, James," Ginny spoke up. James gave her a confused look, and then turned his head away.

"No. I meant that literally."

"James-" Ginny began, before McGonagall cut her off, having seen to the fact that Albus was in the capable hands of Madam Pomfrey.

"This isn't the time for blame, Potter. I need to know where those things came from, and how we can protect ourselves in the future."

"They came from here, Professor," James said slowly, trying to weigh his words. "They're called the Toscora. We created them. That is, a group of witches and wizards at Hogwarts. I was one of the students in the group. They were supposed to be the ultimate defense against the Dementors. They can't be affected by them, because they share many of the same characteristics. It worked for a while, and the tide seemed to be turning. We designed them to return to Hogwarts after short periods of time because they were meant to keep the school Dementor free. We only created about sixty of them. Some of them escaped, but we have no idea how. They went into the wild, and resisted our efforts to find them. They began to breed after a month or two, and we think they were approached by Voldemort. Someone in his group promised them power and the ability to control their own destines. They've been attacking us ever since."

"How do we defend ourselves?" McGonagall asked in a no nonsense tone. James thought for a moment.

"The Patronus was supposed to be our defense in case of emergency. In the beginning, even a regular Patronus could defeat them, but they evolved. The new Patronus is more effective, but only in groups. Preferably very large groups."

"What about that spell you and Dumbledore were using?" Ron cut in. James nodded.

"A two part defense. He cast a regular Patronus, but didn't give it form. I cast a new one, and did the same thing. Essentially, a Patronus wall."

"That's dedicated magic, James. How much of that can you do?" Hermione asked, joining them.

"Not as much as is necessary. I can't do anymore, right now. Where are Fred and George?"

"Here," the twins chorused.

"You two invented the new Patronus, in my time. Maybe you can help me figure a way to make it more effective. Hermione, You should come too," James turned to Professor McGonagall, "Could we borrow Professor Flitwick as well?"

The Charms professor and the students set off for his classroom at once, with Fred and George barraging James with questions about the spell. They didn't let up until they got into the charms room, and Professor Flitwick took over. Unlike the twins' questions, the professor's were quick, probing, and to the point. James shrugged. The professor just had more experience.

"Not as much fun when our lives depend on it, is it George?" Fred asked, several hours later. George didn't so much as sigh in response. His hands were black with soot, and his breath was ragged. Fred and James weren't much better off. Professor Flitwick had long since given up helping, and was now merely offering suggestions. James sighed. The old professor's hands shook. Hermione sighed.

"James, this isn't going to work. Didn't you say they had Professor Lupin's help too? I'm sure they were thorough and made the spell as efficient as possible, but that was years from now," she said, slumping into a chair.

"Never did do anything second rate, did we, brother mine?" Fred asked, sitting himself.

"I'm beginning to agree, Hermione. What do you suggest?" James asked in a defeated tone.

"We should work on making the regular Patronus more effective. I mean, give it more endurance or something. Lots of us here already know how to cast that one. We'd save time if we could just change the spell we all know, instead of trying to learn the new one. It could take months for everyone to learn this newer version, even if we do perfect it."

James looked at her, and then at the others in turn. "We don't have that much time."

The colour drained from Hermione's face, and everyone immediately began to focus their attention on this new goal. "_I hope this keeps them busy for a while, because we probably won't make it out of this alive." _James suddenly realized. Fortunately for him, it quickly became apparent that the twins and Hermione had some very interesting ideas about how to make the Patronus more effective, and there was no more time for such morbid thinking.

"What if we tied it more closely to the wizard who cast it?" Fred suggested.

"It would have quite a bit more endurance, but would probably damage the witch or wizard who cast it, when it was defeated," Hermione speculated.

"That's true," Fred agreed.

"We expect to do the fighting here, don't we?" George asked.

James nodded. "That was what mostly happened, in my time."

"So, what if we tied them into Hogwarts itself? I mean, like the wards are?" George continued.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"They could be bound into Hogwarts itself. This castle has seen generations of protective wards implemented and redesigned over the last one thousand years, and most of the original defenses the Founders put in place are still here. Hogwarts is an excellent focal point for all sorts of magic. Why not anchor the Patronuses to the school itself, instead of to a witch or wizard?"

"That would probably give it the endurance we need, but what about strength?" Hermione asked.

Professor Flitwick was nodding. "You may have done it, George. We should focus on trying to find a way to tie them in, and we can worry about strength later."

"Maybe they can be used as a distraction, even if we can't use them to defeat the Toscora," Hermione said. James nodded and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Let's get to it then."

Hermione left the room, only to return a few moments later with a large stack of books. James helped her to move it to the table, and then grabbed the nearest one. He opened it without bothering to glance at the cover, and began to read so quickly that Fred and George gaped at him. Hermione just looked at them in disgust, and began to read her copy of Hogwarts: A History. Shrugging, Fred and George grabbed one each and did the same. Professor Flitwick took the last one, and sat down, already engrossed. George spoke up after a moment.

"Would these books _have _information about the wards Hermione? Seems like the Founders would have wanted that information kept secret."

"These are from Dumbledore's private library."

"Blimey! How'd you get in there?" George asked, wide-eyed.

"Special arrangement with the professor, back in fourth year when I was helping Harry study for the Triwizard Tournament. He never changed his mind, and I've gone in there once or twice a year ever since." Hermione said, her face clouding over at the mention of Harry, and further at the mention of the fallen professor. She went back to her book, reading furiously. George got the hint and fell silent.

It seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes when James suddenly gasped, causing the other three students to look at him, and the charms professor to drop his book in shock.

"Hermione! Look!" James yelled, moving over to her and taking her book, before handing her his own. Hermione said nothing, already half way down the page before James stepped away. Fred, George, and Filius Flitwick crowded around her. Fred looked at George after a moment.

"Imagine what we could pull off..." Fred said, trailing off and raising his eyebrows. Hermione hissed in annoyance. Before anyone could any anything though, Neville broke into the room, panting as though he'd run a marathon.

"James, you've got to come, quick! It's Harry!" the boy said. James didn't bother to reply, he just gestured Neville to lead the way, and broke into a run as he left the room. All thoughts of the Patronus left his mind as he began to imagine all manner of horrible things. Eventually, the two arrived at the Great Hall, where an ashen Ginny knelt by Harry's side with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

"What's going on?" James asked, breathlessly.

"Something happened to him. He was fine just a moment ago," Ginny said tightly.

"He clutched his scar and collapsed," McGonagall elaborated. "He cried out and fell."

James pressed a finger to Harry's scar, momentarily linking it to his own. After a few seconds, he swore and pulled his fingers back as though he'd been burned.

"It's Voldemort. I can't get through!" he shouted in anger, before putting both hands on the sides of Harry's head, and closing his eyes to try again. His brow furrowed, and he began to sweat. Several moments later, he began to whimper in pain. It wasn't long before he was thrown back, as though a great hand had scooped him up and tossed him aside. He landed several feet away, but was up and back at his father's side almost instantly. He tried yet again to reach his father, but this time the feeling was different. There was...nothing. He looked at Ginny, Madam Pomfrey, and finally at Professor McGonagall, his face stricken.

"Voldemort's got him. There's nothing I can do."


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Just a quick reminder-The Toscora are a species which was created at Hogwarts. They were supposed to be the ultimate answer to the Dementor problem. Something went wrong, and they turned against their creators, including James._

James wandered the corridors silently, his thoughts not on his surroundings. How were they supposed to win now? Harry was under several paralysis hexes in the medical wing, and there were Aurors watching him at all times. Dumbledore lay in another part of the hospital, his condition unfathomable. At times he seemed ready to wake, and at others he appeared dead. At all times, there was a pained look on his face, as though he fought some terrible force. The efforts of Madam Pomfrey to help either patient had been totally ineffective. To make matters worse, James wasn't the only one in foul spirits. Everywhere he went, James heard fatalistic mutterings. The other students seemed to have given themselves up for dead, already. Blaise Zabini had exploded in fury when they'd attempted to plan for the battles they knew were coming. James let his thoughts wander, a week and a lifetime into the past.

"_What's the bloody point?" he had yelled, causing Professor McGonagall to frown. "Haven't you been paying attention?" Dumbledore and Potter are dying in the hospital wing! You-know-who never feared anyone else! What can the likes of us do? Nothing!"_

_James had sighed. "In nineteen forty-five, Dumbledore fought a wizard known as Grindalwald. The odds were against him, too. Or what about Harry even? He's defeated Voldemort or someone related to him every year! We'll get through this, if we stick together. I've seen things your worst nightmares couldn't prepare you for. I know a few things Voldemort doesn't. If there was one thing I learned from my father, it's that you don't lay down and die. Make them come and get you. Don't give up until you're dead."_

James returned to the present with a frustrated sigh. He'd spoken with conviction, but he could see the others weren't fooled. James had serious doubts about his ability, and the others knew it. The twins, who seemed to take the attack on Harry as a personal assault, along with Ron and Hermione, hadn't allowed him to dwell on those thoughts for long. Fred and George had threatened to make him their newest test subject if he so much as thought about giving up.

" _We hope you do try to think about it, mate. We've some lovely new inventions we need to try out," Fred had said, in a conspiratorial tone of voice. James had shuddered and got back to work._

He found himself in the hospital wing, without really knowing how he'd got there. He walked to his father's bed, and lay his hand on Harry's forehead, as though checking for fever. A moment later, he moved over to where Dumbledore lay. Madam Pomfrey had given him access to them, in case one of his advanced healing spells might help in some way. James stared at the fierce expression on the old man's face and sighed. "Find your way home, Professor."

For an instant, the expression on the headmaster's face seemed to soften, but it was gone before James could really be sure of what he'd seen. He scowled, raw anger and determination filling him. He stalked out of the hospital wing, and ran headlong into Professor Sprout.

"Watch where you're going!" he snapped, before realizing who she was. "Oh. Sorry, Professor."

" Quite all right, James. Try to watch where _you're_ going, won't you?" she said before walking out of his sight. James sprinted up to Gryffindor Tower, where he began to rummage through his things. Ron's voice stopped him, momentarily.

"Hi, James."

"Hello, Ron, Hermione," he said, glancing and them before going back to his rummaging.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked,

"Something the Headmaster gave me," he said, not adding that the headmaster in question was not Dumbledore. He pulled out an oddly shaped object, and stood. Ron's eyes widened. He and Hermione spoke at once.

"What's that?"

" What are you going to do with that?"

James sighed. "Isn't it obvious, Hermione? I have to go back."

"Back?" Ron asked, totally confused.

"This is a form of time turner. They're used to move around through time. I'm going to go back to before the attack."

"James, you can't!" Hermione said, stricken.

"Watch me."

"James, honestly! Don't you know what could happen? You'd almost certainly be seen, and--" Hermione began.

"I'm out of my own time as it is, Hermione. I've expected I might have to do something like this."

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "What about...haven't you...are you a god?" she finally asked. James stared at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Are you a god, James?" she asked, seriously.

"No," James said in annoyance.

"Exactly! You can't just decide to interfere with time! The smallest mistake could cause you to destroy everything! You could prevent your own conception, or Harry's, or create a new time-stream where anything could happen. Are you willing to risk handing victory to Voldemort? What if you caused Harry to join him, somehow?"

"That sounds a bit far-fetched," James mumbled.

"But not impossible," Hermione stressed. "you can't take the risk."

James sighed, and dropped the time turner back into his trunk, and used a spell he'd learned from Hermione to cause it to vanish. "You're right. Fine. But I'm keeping it as a last resort option."

" Expecto Patronum!" George yelled for the fifth time. A silver mist came from his wand and turned gold as the castle's own magical energies took hold of it. A moment later, the mist fell apart, and George cursed.

James sighed and began running a calming mantra through his mind. Almost immediately, he began calming. He turned to George, slowly. "Try holding your wand like _this._ It might be easier if I was the one casting the charm," James reminded the hapless twin. George didn't dignify this with a response.

"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled, speaking clearly, but in a frustrated tone. To James' utter astonishment, the Patronus formed again—and didn't die out immediately. It moved toward George, before dissolving. George smiled grimly. James understood.

"We're on the right track," he said.

"You try it," George said to James, while the others looked on, "I need a breather," James nodded, positioning his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" James yelled. The golden mist appeared, but died, as George's had done. James changed the position of his wand and tried again. It made no difference. James pinched the bridge of his nose, and then extended his arm, for all the good it would do. He focused his thoughts, and tried again. Yet another golden mist filled the air, only to dissolve as the others had. Before James could say anything, a new voice cut in.

"Have you considered trying it as a group?"

James and the others whirled around. Mr. Longbottom stood there, with a thoughtful expression on his face. He looked better than he had in St. Mungo's, as though the sunlight, the presence of his son, and the love his his wife and mother had begun to restore him.

"Here, we used to do this with spells when I was an Aruor. Move into a half circle. That's it. Now, on the count of three. One, two, three!"

" EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Everyone in the room yelled, simultaneously. The mist blanketed the room and settled, instead of disappearing. Frank frowned.

"Remember, your happiest memories. I know it's difficult, with what's gone on, but we must try!" the older man said. Everyone nodded, and took a moment. James let his breath out in a great whoosh. Frank began to count.

"Expecto Patronum!" the group yelled. This time, something happened. Instead of mist, a solid force began to form. Not an animal, James noted, but a force nonetheless. It spread through the room as though a magical dam had burst, blanketing everything in a matter of seconds. Seemingly as one, the group lowered their wands.

"We need a boggart," James said breathlessly. Hermione nodded and set off before anyone could say anything.

"That was wicked!" Fred said, excitedly. "Smashing good idea, Mr. Longbottom!"

In a moment, Hermione returned, dragging a suit of armor behind her with the locomotor charm. She backed off after setting it in the center of the room, and looked back. "Ready?" James nodded for the group, they all raised their wands. Hermione knocked the head off of the armor. The boggart leapt from its hiding place and began to form into a Toscora. James shuddered. The horror of what he'd helped to create...but there was no time for this.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _they shouted in one voice. Once again, the force blanketed the room. For a moment, no one dared to even breathe. James opened his mouth to speak, only to close it as the boggart exploded.

"Well..." James finally said. "That...well."

"That was awesome!" George yelled.

"Well done, you lot," Frank said, softly.

"This is very advanced magic! I can't believe we've managed it!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

James smiled slowly. "I can."

"Yes, yes, very well done indeed," another voice said slowly. James started, and turned. Before him stood an older woman, probably about McGonagall's age.

"Professor? But--" James said, as his eyes locked with the old woman. Then his brain caught up with his eyes, and he began to put the facts together. The old woman smiled gently and waited. As soon as the pieces fell into place, James rolled his eyes at himself.

"You must be James Potter."

"Yeah."

"Excellent. Red speaks highly of you. My name is Esmeralda Trelawny. No relation to your Divination professor."

"Why are you here?" James asked, trying hard not to sound rude, but inquisitive instead. Mrs. Trelawny took this in stride.

"I went to school with your headmaster. He helped me in large way when Grindalwald killed my family. I told him if he ever had need of me, I would know. That time has come." Esmeralda said.

"Was he as crazy back then as he is now?" George asked. Hermione whirled around.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" she yelled, but before she could say anything else, Esmeralda cut in.

"Actually, he was crazier. I think old age has rather caused him to...shall we say lose his touch?"

After the group finished laughing, the other students introduced themselves, and Hermione pointed to a jewel in the old woman's hair.

"That came from Avalon, didn't it? They're really rare!"

" Quite correct, Miss Granger. It was given to me long ago. And you must be Frank Longbottom," she said, turning to him.

"Yes. I take it you're here to help?"

Esmeralda nodded, and turned as Neville suddenly appeared.

"Dad, Professor McGonagall wanted you to know she's called a meeting. She said you'd understand."

"Thank you, son," Frank replied. He turned to the students and nodded. "Good work with the Patronus! I'm off. More practice later, everyone?"

The group nodded, and Esmeralda and Frank both set off. "A meeting?" Neville asked no one in particular, after the adults were gone.

"For the Order of the Phoenix, I imagine," James said, "How did you know her jewel was from Avalon, Hermione?"

"I've read all about them. Why?" A dark look crossed James' face. His eyes glazed over for a moment, before he answered.

"What do you know about Avalon?"

"It's said to be the burial place of King Arthur, and one of the last focus points for the magic which was used in the mid-evil times." Hermione replied.

" It's that and more. Every few hundred years, one witch and one wizard are selected by the Guardians who live there to return. It's said that those who return after being chosen aren't the same anymore. They aren't quite human," James struggled to explain something he didn't quite know how to put into words.

"Those who come back are capable of swinging tides in conflict, single handedly. In my time, Avalon was the site of the worst defeat for the light in the entire campaign. Avalon was the beginning of the end. We lost almost eleven thousand people in that fight."

Hermione gasped, and the other students looked stricken. James slowly unclenched his fists. He hadn't been aware of clenching them in the first place.

"If she really did go to Avalon, she's probably a lot more powerful than Dumbledore."

Amazement crossed the faces of everyone else in the room. Sighing, James turned and left, walking aimlessly.

Before long, he found himself in the hospital wing again. Muttering about futility and wasting time, he shook his head at himself, but sat down near his father's bed anyway, casting a silencing charm to ward off the sounds of the others in the hospital wing. Nearly fifteen minutes passed, before he spoke, as though Harry could hear him.

"Hope we can get this all sorted out soon, Dad. We've...we've figured some ideas for defending ourselves, so it won't be totally hopeless when the attack comes. Dumbledore's out too you know. A Toscora got him. If he dies it'll be my fault, I created them you know. You know that already. I'm just--" James paused, and sighed again. A moment later, he lashed out, throwing a glass of water against the wall with all his strength. The glass exploded.

"This can't happen! I came back here to save your life, and I am not going to watch you die!"

James paused again, taking deep breaths to try and stem the tide of frustration and despair flooding through him. "I don't know what to do, Dad. Things have been bad for us before, although they haven't happened yet for you. No matter what happened, I always thought everything would be okay, because you were around. Nothing can hurt the Great Harry Potter, right? I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to have to fight alone," James stopped, and stiffened.

"Mum. How...how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," she said, stepping up next to him. "Not so great for conversation right now, is he?"

"I suppose not. I'm wasting time."

"D'you think he can hear?"

James shrugged. "He's sedated. I doubt he understands what's going on."

"I don't think it matters. He'll make it." Ginny said, firmly.

"How can--"

"Do you think he'd want you to give up? That's not something Harry stands for, and neither do I. No...no son of mine...you can't stop yet. We still have work to do, and you wont be the only one to do it."

"But Mum..."

For a moment, James was reminded of his grandmother. He back up half a step. Ginny stood her ground. James shook his head, as though trying to clear it.

"Couldn't you just send me a Howler instead?" he asked with a smirk.

Ginny smiled grimly. "Are you sure you want one?"

"Have you ever heard a Howler written by a Weasley? Would you want one?" James retorted.

Ginny laughed, "Ronald Weasley! How _dare _you steal that car--"

James was laughing too hard to keep listening. Ginny joined in, but James sobered up quickly.

"You sound just like grandma," James told her. Ginny scowled.

" _James Potter, please report to the headmaster's office"_ came Professor McGonagall's voice, cutting through air like a knife through hot butter. James sighed.

"Duty calls."

Ginny nodded, and turned to Harry, after bidding James goodbye. Before long, James found himself in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Twizzleberry sunburst."

The gargoyle moved out of his path, and James entered the office. Frank and Esmeralda were there, along with Professor McGonagall and _Harry._

"Dad?" James said slowly. He'd just seen his father in the medical wing.

"No," the other replied.

"James, This is Nymphadora Tonks," Esmeralda said. Comprehension dawned.

"The one who can't fold socks?" James said too low for anyone to hear. Or so he thought.

"Yes, the one who can't fold socks. How'd you know that?" she asked in Harry's voice.

"You tried to teach me how to do it once. Could you change back? It's unsettling," he turned to Esmaralda. "What's going on?"

As Tonks changed, Esmeralda explained, "We don't want our enemies to realize what's happened. Undoubtedly, some of the highest ranking Death Eaters already know about Voldemort's attempt to possess Harry. The others will not. We've asked Ms. Tonks here to assume his form in an attempt to confuse them.

"I see."

"The problem being, I don't know Harry well enough to emulate him. That's where you come in," she said, before tripping over her own feet, while trying to walk over to him. James helped her up.

"Your forehead for one. You'll need the scar."

"I can't form the scar. It's not a normal part of human physiology. Sort of like how I couldn't just form a wand out of my own substance," Tonks replied.

"You could try using makeup. Hermione could help."

"Excellent. You'll teach me then?" she asked.

James nodded gravely. "Don't expect to get it right away. My father is...complicated."

"I understand," Tonks replied.

James nodded, and muttered softly he wished Dumbledore were here to help.

"That, I believe is a wish shared by all," Esmeralda said.

They'd soon understand just how true those words would turn out to be.


End file.
